After Dinner
by KateMB
Summary: Remember a year ago when Gus & Harley had Alan & Alex over for dinner to discuss their wedding? Well, here's what happened afterwards...


"**After Dinner"**

After Harley had Alan and Alexandra over for dinner, she and Gus cleaned up everything and talked about their upcoming wedding. They end up with their arms around each other. Their discussion ends when they talk about Harley walking down the aisle. "Yeah, we don't need no stinkin' aisles," says Harley, and she leans in to plant a few little kisses on Gus's lips. Gus then pulls her tighter against him and turns those kisses into one long, open-mouth kiss. "Mmmm…" Gus moans as Harley's hands run up his back under his shirt and her tongue eases into his mouth. Gus pulls away slightly and says, "You're turning me on." Harley grins seductively and runs her hands down his back to his bottom. She pulls him back tightly to her, and she can feel his manhood starting to become erect. 'Wow,' she thinks, 'We're not naked and I'm barely touching him, and he's getting hard already. Damn, I'm good.' Gus's hands run up Harley's back under her shirt. "Mmm," he says, "You're not wearing a bra." Harley shakes her head. "Mm mm." He leans down and kisses her neck. "You feel so good, Harley," he moans into her neck. Harley holds him close and says, "Ohh, Gus, so do you." Gus's hands run around to her stomach and up to her breasts. He squeezes them roughly, and Harley groans. Her nipples grow hard under his touch. Meanwhile, his lips explore her delectable neck. Harley sighs, "I want you, baby…"

Gus pulls away completely from her and walks to the dining table that's still set up. He blows out and removes all the candles that are there. Harley walks over to him once he's done, and he lifts her up onto the table. He grabs her feet one at a time and removes her shoes. He looks at her legs and smiles, very pleased that she is wearing a skirt. He'd prefer that it was a mini skirt, but it _was_ _family_ that they had over for dinner. His hands slide up her legs slowly. They reach her skirt and hike it up just as slowly. Harley pulls Gus closer to her and wraps her arms around his neck. Gus slips his own shoes off and then his full attention is on Harley. They share a very passionate kiss, and their tongues mingle. Harley's hands run down Gus's chest to the bottom of his shirt. Gus pulls away only enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. They resume their kissing as Harley throws his shirt over his head. Her hands slide down Gus's sexy, bare chest and stomach to his pants. They end their kiss, and Gus places a hand on her cheek. Harley tugs at his pants and says in a deep voice, "These really need to go." Gus smiles sexily and pulls her back into a kiss. He soon breaks the kiss to remove her tank top. Once that is on the floor, Harley slides further up and Gus hops up on the table.

Gus moves on top of Harley and begins ravishing her neck as his hands fondle her breasts. Harley, meanwhile, slides her hands down his chest to his pants again. This time she unbuttons & unzips them and starts sliding them down his legs. Gus tears himself away from her and removes his pants and bikini briefs. He slowly eases himself back on top of her, and Harley feels his hard manhood against her thigh. Gus's hands slide underneath her skirt and up to her white thong. Harley bends her knees and lifts her hips for Gus to remove it. She grins as she watches him throw the thong across the room. Then he kisses the inside of her thighs before moving back on top of her.

Gus plants a full kiss on Harley's lips and says, "I like it when you wear thongs. Fortunately, that's most of the time. You're just so sexy in them." "You get a nice view, huh?" Gus simply replies, "Yeah, and you always feel good too," which makes Harley giggle. She pulls him into a very steamy kiss, and their hands roam all over each other's bodies. Harley's hands run down Gus's back and around his front. She grabs his manhood and messages it. Gus breaks their kiss and moans, "Mmm…oh Harley…that's good baby…" She continues until she knows there's no turning back and slides her arms around his back. She spreads her legs, ready to become one with Gus. She needs that physical contact so much. Gus spreads his legs slightly and eases himself slowly into her. Harley holds him close as she enjoys the feeling of being so intimate with him. Then Gus starts thrusting in & out of her, picking up speed with each thrust, to which she says, "Oh, yes, Gus…you know I like it fast."

Gus & Harley have sex right there on their dining table. It's so good for both of them. Each thrust is harder and deeper than the last. Harley's nails dig into Gus's back as Gus thrusts into her faster and faster. "Oh, GUS…you feel so good…" Harley moans into his neck. She sucks on his neck and begins moving her hips up in response to his thrusts. Their special sexual rhythm has been created. The passion they feel, the heat brewing between their bodies, the erotic sensation of being one with each other; it's all so beautiful. After his neck, Harley's mouth tackles Gus's lips again. Their kiss is so full of energy that their tongues join together again. Gus moans under the kiss and then breaks it. He thrusts into her deeper, which makes Harley's nails dig into to him harder. "Oh, Harley," Gus groans. Their rhythm moves faster and faster… Gus calls out, "Harley, Harley, Harley…" as he's almost at his breaking point. Harley's about to come, too, when she calls out, "Gus!" Their breathing is heavy and uncontrollable as they orgasm together in each other's arms. "GUS!" "HARLEY!" Both are breathless as they collapse in each other's arms.

They lie still as their breathing slows down somewhat. Gus pulls out of her, and Harley pulls her nails away. Harley teases him by saying, "Who knew the dining table would be so good?" "Mm, it's really good," Gus replies. Harley smiles and pulls him down to a kiss full of love. They lie in each other's arms on the table as their breathing slows to normal. Harley runs her hands around Gus's back to rest over his tattoo. "Take me upstairs," she whispers in his ear. Gus sits up and says, "One second." He gets up and blows out all the other candles. The room is in complete darkness now, and Gus makes his way back to his girl. He pulls Harley up to him and lifts her into his arms. In return, Harley wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his back. Gus's hands hold onto her bottom as he carries her upstairs to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom, Gus kicks the door shut behind him. He goes to the bed and gently sits Harley down. Harley slides her skirt off before pulling the covers back and slipping underneath them. Gus walks around to the other side of the bed and slips under the covers next to her. They slide deeper under the covers & pull them over their heads, and Harley rolls over on top of him. She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "I like being under here with you." She smiles at him. He grins and says, "Yeah, me too. It's really cozy." "Mmmhmm," she responds as he wraps his arms around her, and then they start kissing. It's slow at first, but grows very passionate when Gus forces Harley's mouth open with his tongue. "Mm, mmmm," Harley moans as Gus's hands caress her bottom. Things get hotter and hotter as they begin to make love again, getting lost in their intense desire for one another. And that's how they spend most of the night: making love and being in each other's arms during the afterglow.


End file.
